A Heart of Ice
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: A new Exorcist has arrived at the Black Order. She's cold as ice and more deadlier then anything they have ever faced. Things soon began to turn upside down for everyone most especially Kanda.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Heart of Ice

Pairing: Kagome/Kanda

Summary: A new Exorcist has arrived at the Black Order. She's cold as ice and more deadlier then anything they have ever faced. Things soon began to turn upside down for everyone most especially Kanda.

Notes: They will be short!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The lunch room was anything but silent, Kanda noted as he stepped into the room. Everyone seemed caught up in something but he ignored them in favor of obtaining his favored meal, Soba Noddles.

"Did you see the new exorcist! She's the hottest piece of ass I've ever seen! Defiantly a KO!" He heard one of the younger more perverted exorcist say.

His eyes narrowed. A new Exorcist? Great just what he needed some woman thinking she was all mighty.

"I heard her innocence was super strong." He heard Lavi say too Allen.

Allen nodded. "Yea, but she was..." He paused unsure how to go about his next sentence.

"What? Cold. Emotionless. Kanda's Twin. Powerful. Hot. Sexy." Lavi smirked naming of traits. Allen sweat dropped.

"I was going to say quite and reserved but ok." He trailed off as the talking stopped.

Kanda turned to look at what everyone was looking at, his chopsticks almost in his mouth and froze his eyes going wide. Okay, so maybe she was a 'hot piece of ass' like the boy said.

Long blue black hair fell down to her knees even in a high ponytail, evenly cut bangs framed a heart shaped face that was perfectly sculpted, cold ice blue eyes brought out more by black eyeliner stated straight ahead, her red lips were set in a line showing not even a hint of a smile. She stood straight and walked with the grace of a predator. She wore the uniform but modified in what Kanda guessed was to fit her fighting style. She wore formfitting pants with three inch heeled boots to her knees like Lenalee, her jacket in place with the first three buttons undone to reveal her long milky white skin and some cleavage. He could make out markings on her cheeks and one on her forehead.

"Slut." He heard one of the girls sneer in jealousy obviously envious to the fact she didn't have a body like the new girl. What girl wouldn't be jealous! The woman had DD sized breast, full hips, small waist, and LONG toned legs.

Kanda felt his face heat up slightly and mentally scolded himself. He shouldn't be thinking such things! He absently noted the three swords on her hip and the on on her back.

"Kagome!" Lenalee shouted as she ran up to the new girl.

Kagome? Was she Japanese too?

"I found you! Kamui wants to know if you could go to his office at 6:45 tonight and if its okay can I eat with you?" She asked as she bent down to catch her breathe.

Kagome nodded as she grabbed a random plate which happened to be a very spicy and hot dish.

"Um, Kagome are you sure you want that?" She motioned to the red colored food. She remembered when Allen had eaten that out of curiosity and it did not go well. Both girls sat down on the table.

"Should I not?" Kagome asked.

"That's very, very, very spicy."

"I have had worser." And she ate it with no difficulty.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

TBC

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**hey and thanks for the review. on with chapter 2 and remember to review and to a reviewer that I didn't care to remember his/her name go to hell and leave me the fuck alone... bye for now and enjoy!**

Blow for blow was exchanged (on his part) as Kanda sparred with one of the new recruits. Kamui had assigned him to go and train the newbie's for the week as punishment for his latest action. In his defense it was not his fault Lavi couldn't fight the Akuma without him, the ginger head had clearly stated 'I got this. I don't need your help _Yuu._'

So he had left the boy to fight the three high ranking akuma and went to go fight the lesser ones. It was fair to say Lvi got his ass kicked.

"Next!" Kanda demanded as another one took his previous students spot and in no time he had him beat as well. growling in frustration Kanda walked towards the door. He had finished sparing with all of them except for one student who was missing. "That's it for today you weaklings. Now, leave." and he left leaving them to stare at him in fear.

Kanda sighed as he walked down the corridor leading to the outside for some much needed air. How was it that those idiots even came into the possession of innocence (weak ones at that)? He pushed the door open and breath in the nights cool air.

"Stupid kids..." he mumbled but was silenced by a sound he was all to familiar with.

'**Clang**'

The sound of blades clashing had him tense. Was there a battle going on and who was using swords? Kanda placed his hand on Mugen and ran to the place he heard the noise coming from.

He slowed his pace once he was close and stood behind a tree.

**Clang**'

His eyes widened a fraction as he looked at the scene before him.

Kagome was clashing blades with another woman. the woman had pure white hair and golden eyes. He noticed markings on her face and pointed ears. Both woman continued the dance of sword each trying to unarm the other. His eyes took in the their movements. They were precise and well thought out leaving no room for error. He wondered who would win and if he had a fight with Kagome would he win or not?

"Moeru yōna hanabira *Flaming Petals*." The white haired woman called out in Japanese and swung her blade down. Flower petals encased in flames shot out at Kagome at a alarming speed.

"Shin denki parusu *Dead Electric Pulse*." Kagome called as she spun on her toes and her blade held over her head facing down. (**AN:Think of sesshomaru when he does that spun in the air with his blade)** Currents of electricity seemed to come out of the blade live waves.

The woman held her blade out horizontally letting her sword take the attack. Her red painted lips pulled up into a snarl as she was pushed back, her blade cracking just the slightest.

Kagome soon begun to slow down and as she did so did the attack. She took a step back and marveled at her work. The woman growled at she took a lock of her hair and held it to her face. It was a little singed.

"Kagome..." She seemed to growl out as a warning.

Kagome raised her sword above her head and spun it, the sword spun with great speed before Kagome managed to somehow be able to grab the handle with one hand and met the woman's sword. Their blade's clashed sending sparks flying as both woman pushed with all their strength forcing them back. while Kagome was still in the air she did a full 360 and the blades clashed again.

"It is but only hair Kimiko." Kagome reasoned. Kimiko's eyes sharpened. "just hair? Just hair?" she questioned. "Run." was all Kimiko said before she brought her blade down.

Questions ran through Kanda's head as he watched them. Who exactly were they? Who was Kagome? Wasn't Japan lost to the world being over run? but most importantly _what_ were they?

TBC

Review!


End file.
